When audiovisual equipment is required for a conference or seminar, the equipment usually consists of a projector and a screen. In conventional audiovisual equipment setups, the projector is typically mounted on a stationary table or wheeled cart, and the cords running to and from the projector are typically visible to conference participants in the room. In addition, the presenter is typically delivering the presentation from a laptop computer connected by a cord to the projector. Besides the cord interconnecting the laptop computer to the projector, the laptop oftentimes requires recharging from a charger that must be connected to a wall or floor outlet. In many cases, to conceal the cords or to keep people from tripping, duct tape, a hollow floor runner or some other type of temporary covering is used to shroud the cords.
Additionally, in conventional audiovisual setups, the screen is typically mounted on a tripod or other stand that supports the screen from the bottom. Alternatively, the screen can be suspended on a framework formed of exposed trusses or other structural members. The framework can be shrouded with a curtain or other covering, but the visual effect can be somewhat primitive and haphazard. For conferences at which the organizer wishes to provide an elegant and professional environment, conventional audiovisual equipment setups can detract from that type of setting.
The present integrated furniture system provides inconspicuous housing for audiovisual (AV) equipment, including the projector, screen and cords. The individual units are coordinated in appearance and finish, and can be made to blend with the style and color scheme of the room in which the audiovisual equipment is to be used. The present integrated furniture system also has functional features that facilitate the setup of the AV equipment, assist the users of the equipment during their presentations, and provide conference participants with an environment that is conducive to effective learning and interactions with the presenters.